The present invention relates to a gate or door drive housing with a basic carrier body for preference in the shape of a bowl or shell, to which various different drive components can be secured, and a cover hood which can be connected to the basic carrier body.
Gate or door drives, such as garage door drives, are usually arranged in a housing which, in the case of a garage door drive, is secured to the roof inside the garage. Usually arranged inside the housing are the drive motor and a gear drive system, which drives a carriage or slide element by means of a chain or belt, which runs on a rail connected to the housing. The garage door is secured to the slide element such that it can be opened or closed.
With such gate or door drives it would be desirable for the drive housing to be able to be used for different drives or for door drives equipped with different or additional drive components. Hitherto, however, different housings have usually been used for differently configured gate or door drives, in order not to sacrifice the advantage that in each case a small design of housing can be used. This practice, however, incurs high costs, inasmuch as a separate housing must be manufactured and kept available for each drive type.